Of Ice Pops and Memories
by Springflake
Summary: It's summer vacation, and Sinedd is bored out of his mind. Of course, this would be bearable if a certain bitchy Brunette wasn't in his way during his summer job. He decides to change this for once and for all. AU. Sinedd x Mei. Oneshot.


_**This is a little oneshot I wrote a really long time ago. I wasn't planning on actually posting it, but since the new Galactik Football season is approaching and all, I thought I should anyway.**_

_**Enjoy, and remember: All hail SinMei. 8D**_

_**~Lion3queen**_

* * *

''-Hey! Watch out!''

Sinedd craned his neck to look over the heavy box he was holding.

Sitting on top of other carton boxes that were placed on top of each other neatly was a brunette he knew all too well.

''Mei? What are you doing here?''

''Playing ice hockey,'' She replied sarcastically, ''What do you _think_ I am doing here?'''

''It's hard to think when you're carrying a box that weighs like 200 kilo's.'' the raven haired boy said. His arms started to tremble for a bit. That meant something, since Sinedd practiced swimming, hockey, fitness and of course his all time favorite, soccer.

The boxes in his arms were truly heavy. Inside of them were tons of products that he was told to place into the stockroom, so the re-stockers could pick them up and place them into the shelves of the supermarket.

It was hard to place the box on top of the others when _somebody_ was sitting in the way, though.

The brunette didn't seem impressed in the least, she was chewing on bubblegum, painting her nails a raspberry pink with a bored look on her face.

Sinedd sighed. He hated himself for ever taking a summer job.

At first it had seemed a good idea, since all of his friends were gone for the summer vacation and he needed money to pay the rent for his apartment, but as soon as he really went to work in the supermarket's stockroom, Mei was everywhere, to keep him from working and annoying him to death. She was supposed to work here as a re-stocker, but she preferred making Sinedd's summer vacation a hell in every possible way.

She was the defender from the Akkilian High's soccer team, the only team that ever had a chance against the soccer team of his own school, Shadow High. The rivalry between the two schools often resulted in quarrels and riots between the students, and now, obviously, in the hatred between Mei and himself.

''What are the magic words?'' the brunette asked Sinedd, curling one of her mouth corners up in a devious smirk.

He sighed. Normally his pride would stand in the way, but noticing the circumstances -the fact that his arms started to ache under the weight of the stuffed box- he decided to make this an exception, ''Will you _please_ drag your ass to a place that will not make you a hindrance to any person that is trying to spend this summer vacation actually _doing_ something?''

''Good enough,'' She said, reluctantly getting up and now leaning against one of the huge boxes next to the one she had been previously sitting on. After Sinedd released himself from the weight of the box, he sighed and stretched his arms to redeem the feeling in his fingertips.

When Sinedd looked at the blue-eyed girl that was standing next to him, she was searching the small pink cool box that hung over her shoulder and pulled out a strawberry flavored ice pop. As she licked the ice pop, she sat down on the floor, her back still resting against the box.

Sinedd took her sky blue eyes in with his dark blue ones. The girl before him truly was of an unusual beauty. She could not be considered 'cute', for her appearance had something dangerous, even despite the fact that the clothing she wore always consisted of a bubblegum pink and soft yellow.

As the brunette's eyes flicked over to Sinedd next to her, he realised he had been staring.

She raised her eyebrow at him, ''What is it? Want one as well?''

Sinedd thought of making another sarcastic comment, but decided against it. Even the fact that the sun couldn't enwarm the insides of the stockroom, for it had no windows, didn't change the fact that the cooling system was broken, resulting in the whole place being more or less a huge oven.

Mei seemed to take the long silence that fell between them as a 'yes', for she pulled out another ice pop and held it out to the raven haired teen without even looking at him.

''...Er, thanks, '' Was all he could think of.

Sinedd and Mei had gotten along quite well once, a long time ago.

Back then he had been a student from Akkilian high as well, _and_played on the soccer team. They both had shared an oppinion on the rest of the team; that the whole team consisted of a bunch of talentless losers.

The two teens were getting closer quickly, and were about to become friends, when misery crashed down on one of them.

Sinedd's mother passed away as a result to a disease, and when this news reached his father he hurried to the hospital in his car, only to be hit by a bus. He had died at the spot. And to make matters worse, he had been forced to move to a place cheaper, because he couldn't pay the rent of their previous home from his small part-time job salary.

The only place he could pay had been a small flat on the other side of town, so he had changed schools so hopefully the travelling would be easier and cheaper.

In the time that he was gone, Mei had learned to appreciate and befriend her teammates, and even developed a crush on the team's striker, D'jok.

This was the boy that was probably the only one of the players to overpower Sinedd in soccer, and also the person he despised the most. Sinedd had never been good with people, and so it wasn't a surprise to him when Mei and himself lost contact.

She didn't know where he had moved to, and he didn't bother ever trying to reach her.

Until, about a year later, he had joined the Shadow high soccer team and played against the Snowkids -this was the Akillian High's soccer team's name-and had to face off against his former team mates. He hadn't known what to do, since, though the snowkids' players were still the same, they treated each other differently.

He felt like he had missed something.

It also didn't help when he noticed that Mei had changed as well. She wasn't the miserable girl she used to be, she was more open. She joked with the rest of the team, and looked so in place.

He was _jealous_. He was jealous when he looked at the Snowkids and noticed how they did succeed in getting the girl to open up to them. He was jealous when he noticed how good Mei had become at defending the team.

But mostly, he was jealous when he saw the way she looked at the team's striker. Never had she given Sinedd such a look full of admiration and...

-and _love_.

Unfortunately for Mei, the redhead never looked at her that way. He didn't see her as anything more than a talented defender. And Sinedd didn't understand why that single fact pissed him off so much.

Mei wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the palm of her hand, and sighed, ''You know, working in this kind of heat should be prohibited.''

Sinedd snorted, ''Like you did any work to start with.''

Mei stood up and placed her hands on her hips, as if to tell him, _''Wanna fight?''_

He just pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, muttered a, ''It's 5 pm, my job is over,'' and walked away.

For some reason Mei didn't stay in her hiding place, but instead walked after him. As Sinedd almost reached the back door of the stockroom, he stopped walking. He noticed there were small drops of water falling down from the now pink sky, making the normally dull sidewalk glow.

''Look,'' he said, without looking over his shoulder, ''it's raining.''

The girl behind him didn't answer. He was sure she was there, though. He could feel her trying to bore holes through his head.

''Stop glaring at me,'' he ordered her.

He could hear the brunette sigh annoyingly.

She then walked passed him without looking at him in the eye or even telling him goodbye.

The raven haired teen bit his lip.

He wondered why Mei was like this to him. He knew that he did not like her, but this was only because she never treated him nicely.

..._Or_ like a human being, for that matter.

He thought that it was a shame, because they had been good friends.

-no, more than that. He had felt like they had really connected_._

He decided it was time to ask her. He had a right to know. He wanted to mean something to somebody.

He wanted to mean something to _her_.

Without thinking over his actions, he ran into the rain, grabbed her arm and turned her around.

''Wha-'' the brunette gasped.

''Why?'' Sinedd yelled into her face, feeling his expression darken, ''Why do you despise me so?''

She backed away slightly, forcing herself against the dirty wall.

''-I, I...'' She muttered. Visibly startled by his sudden actions.

He inched closer slowly, placing his palms on the wall next to her head, ''Why?''

She looked up at him with her blue pools widened. It seemed like she didn't know what to say.

She then suddenly narrowed them, and yelled into his face, ''_Because you never called me back!_'' He stood frozen as she continued, ''I've waited for you, for a year! I tried finding your appartement, but nobody could give me any information. You never even told me your last name...'' She hung her head, ''Why didn't you every contact me? I thougt we were friends.''

Sinedd could only gape at her as slowly but slowly, water started streaming down her cheeks. He was sure the rain was not responsible for that.

He took a deep breath and decided he should tell Mei the truth, ''I... -I was afraid.''

The girl before him slowly looked up at him, her eyes swollen.

''I never understood why somebody like you would want to hang out with me. Nobody ever wants to. I hate people and I never show anyone my true feelings,'' he now was the one to hang his head, ''I thougt it would be better for you not to see me anymore.'' He heaved his head up again, ''And I was right! When I saw you again, you were happy. You weren't at all like what you were before I left.''

The brunette closed her eyes, furrowing her brows, ''I wanted us to go through these changes together! We could, you know. I didn't change myself, the team did. My _friends_ did. They could have been your friends as well.'' The tears began streaming down her face.

''No, don't cry.'' Sinedd muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. If there was anything he couldn't deal with, it was crying girls.

''Trying!''

''Look, I'm sorry.'''

''You should be!''

''I was only trying to be nice.''

''You had to _try?_ You're unbelievable!''

''You're the one who tried to make two friends hate each other just so you could get a better position in your soccer team.''

''Why are you bringing that up again? I apologised to them!''

''You still did, you know.''

''_What? _You stuck-up, brain dead, idiotic basta-''

Before the girl could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the raven haired boy slamming his mouth down on hers. When the brunette finally noticed what had happened, she wanted to yell at him. She wanted to laugh at him in the face. She wanted to call him names.  
But of course, her tongue decided to fail her at exactly that moment.

She heaved up her right hand, planning on slapping him away from her. But she found she couldn't move her arm. Trembling and not exactly sure why, she didn't use it to smack the boy, but to push him even closer.

Soon, the only sound that lasted was the soft sound of raindrops colliding with the pavement.

* * *

_**Now, click the pretty little button here. You know you want to.**_

**l**

**V **


End file.
